Temest of the Tirani
by Nex
Summary: A mysterious force threatens the livelyhood of the multiverse as we know it. It is a force not even the Gods can percieve. R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Tempest of the Tirani   
  
The motions came and went like a blur. Thousands of moments, scattered throughout the millenniums, branches of time, and alternate dimensions. With each chance becoming another multiplier of a situation, separating with each decision made until the numbers became too great for any ordinary person. But then again, he was the Sentry.  
  
The watchguard of time sat in silence, letting the images wash over him in his home, the room where all of time, space, and existence came together as one, yet a room where none of them had any effect. He was set apart, a caretaker of the entire universe, fixing, mending, and sometimes even destroying whole timelines in order to keep everything running... But this latest threat was something not even he had a handle on...  
  
At the forefront of the group of visions was a ship, crackling with energy as it ripped through the stars, tearing parts of the fabric of existence itself. The Sentry frowned, as suddenly there was another glimpse of inside the ship. So that's where they get their power...  
  
Up until now, they had never had their energy sources down long enough for him to pinpoint their next location... Suddenly, the room of time began to quake, the Sentry standing in the center. This had begun to be all too frequent lately, threatening to make all of existence itself collapse from the sheer stress of it.  
  
Too his right, a small energy portal opened up, sending shards of electricity roaring throughout the room, around the cloaked figure. He watched in sadness as the bolts raced to different visions, searching for the power that they seeked.   
  
And then they found it. There was an explosion of power, as the vessel ripped through dimensions, causing ripples of energy to surge through the Sentry's home. He gritted his teeth, powerless at this moment to do anything. They had their anchor, and now they were all set...  
  
He clenched his fists, preparing to make a visit to the warriors of Earth... and make a plea that they help him save all of creation.   
  
****  
  
If one looked close enough, the thin beam of Karin's Tower would hazily show through the clouds; holding god's lookout over the world. This lookout supported a beautiful palace and garden. Butterflies that must have been brought here danced around the scenery.  
  
Only meters from the lookout, two individuals hovered in place. With their arms and legs crossed, the green-skinned Nameks almost seemed to sit on currents of air. Eyes closed, they shared a remarkable resemblence, though, one seemed younger than the other.  
  
Dende stood at the edge of the lookout as the third Namek, and God of the earth. With staff in hand, his head bowed with a subtle effect as his eyes shut. His antennae swayed in the wind while he kept his senses open to the world. As god of the earth, he held a responsibility to watch over all.  
  
Mr. Popo, Dende's assistant, kneeled in the distance as he watered the garden. He was a plump fellow, and his turban made him look even more extraordinary. Coupled with skin as dark as the night, and it's easy to say that he isn't human either.  
  
Floating in silence, Piccolo opened his eyes just a tad. He looked on at his son, and found him to be in deep meditation. Piccolo cracked a smile, Snare was doing rather well. Typically, he had a hard time with this.  
  
Then something strange happened. As if on que, the butterflies scattered and hid in the bushes. They landed in the soil and crept into the shadows. Dende dropped his cane. A wooden clatter echoed as it rolled away and the Namek's eyes opened. He dropped his jaw and began to breath heavily. Piccolo sensed a disturbance and looked at Dende. At one time, Piccolo may have been able to sense whatever Dende was feeling, but he no longer held such godly senses. Snare had awakened as well, he looked on as the earth god began to sweat.  
  
The two Nameks returned to the lookout and stood before Dende. Dropping his bucket, Popo ran to the scene, "Dende, what's wrong?"  
  
The god looked at them, "There's something wrong with...I don't know what, exactly."  
  
"What are you feeling?" said Piccolo, "try to concentrate."  
  
"It's as if the fabric of existence is in pain," he said, "I've never felt this before!"  
  
Piccolo shifted his eyes and tried to extend his senses to no avail. Snare did the same, but he only seemed confused.  
  
"Where is it?" said Snare, "I don't feel a thing."  
  
"It can't be localized in the way you're thinking," said Dende, "it's like it's everywhere."  
  
"What was that?" Piccolo finally felt something. They all felt it that time, "a concentration of ki, but it's off in space somewhere."  
  
"Getting closer," said Snare, "doesn't feel very strong." "I don't feel a great deal of strength either," said Piccolo, "but that's a trick I've seen too many times," he walked to the edge of the lookout, "Dende, just concentrate on what you were feeling before, Snare and I will follow this ki."  
  
"I will," Dende closed his eyes again with a bowed head.  
  
The pair darted into the skies and streaked across the heavens. Piccolo couldn't help but want to piece this grouping of ki with the distrubance Dende felt. It was all so strange. This power felt unsteady; as if it could change completely at any given moment. While his son flew with a confident smile, Piccolo felt rather uneasy about the situation.   
  
  
Authors Notes: Hey, this is the first chapter of the first fic I've ever written. Anyway, be nice and give me some reviews if you have the time.  
  
Questions, Comments, Want me to read your fic, or even just talk... My Email is Mx29@aol.com and my Aim is Isap271. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tempest of the Tirani   
  
The ship hovering in the void was massive, the size of a small moon. Shaped like an overgrown egg-sack, its bulbous form was colored a dirty greenish-brown, with blisters of weaponry unevenly spread around its ugly hull. The ship had no obvious means of mobility: no engines or propulsion systems of any sort jutted from its surface. Its only means of transport lied deep within the bowels of the ship itself, a savage merging of science, magic, and living beings. For within the area where the engine room would belong lay captured dozens of higher beings from other universes, gods who had been hardwired to the ship's systems by their cruel captors. Some were one of a kind, several others had their counterparts from other timelines in shackles nearby. Each was only a shade of their formal selves. Though most all of them were immortal, the contraptions to which their bodies and minds were linked to had drained them each almost entirely. Used by their kidnappers as a source of interdimensional travel, continuous use of their energy had left them all weak and demoralized. All, that is, save for one. Banira, an elfin god with pale skin and flowing blond hair, had not yet given in. He had been one of the first gods to fall, and knew his captors for who they really were. For years now, he had plotted his escape, had hoped the Tirani would encounter a world with beings as strong or stronger than they, so the god would have an army to build. For a long time now, the wires and contraptions connecting to his body had been defunct, a fact that was lost on the Tirani, both through their arrogance and the fact that they obtained a new batch of gods every trip they made. With his godly senses, Banira could ascertain that this universe was different. Here, there were beings that could stand up to the Tirani, and perhaps end their evil reign once and for all. But time was of the essence. Banira needed to make his escape, and soon. For the first time in decades, a warm sense of elation and anticipation surged through Banira, filling him with power he thought long faded, as well as a renewed sense of purpose. At last, he would see vengeance, and his mission in life would finally be fulfilled.  
  
* * * *  
  
Deep in the Antarctic, among hundreds of glacial mountains, the air burned with radiant power. A young African boy wearing a blue Gi screamed at the top of his lungs as white energy roared about his body, shimmering off the ice around him, making his Mohawk haircut wave as if caught in a harsh breeze. The force of the energy gathering around him crushed and melted the ice and snow around him, forming an ever-widening crater that gurgled and hissed with steam. Above him, watching patiently, a white aura of his own shimmering, Goku grinned in his usual way and fell haphazardly into a fighting stance. With a scream of rage, the young warrior took to the air and attacked Goku, his dark-skinned fists pumping, aiming for the saiyan's face. Goku deftly dodged the knuckles of his adversary, allowing the young warrior to hit only empty air. But the dauntless child was unfazed, and whirled around suddenly with a roundhouse kick that caught the older warrior square in the jaw. Hurting but proud, Goku allowed the force of the blow to send him spiraling downwards, crashing hard into a mountain of ice below. The young warrior did not let up, however, bringing his palms forward and firing a twin blast of purple ki from his stance above into the mountain where the saiyan's body lay imbedded. With a deafening explosion, the mountain practically evaporated, kicking up water and steam into the air, which promptly returned to ice and snow as the cold air touched it. But the boy knew for certain that the battle was not over yet. He fell into a stance not unlike that of a praying mantis, waiting for the older warrior to come rushing out of the steaming crater that once was a mountain. But instead, Goku appeared behind him with instantaneous movement, sending a hard kick to the boy's side. The youthful reincarnation of Majin Buu shrieked with pain and surprise, his body hitting the ground with such force that it actually drove him through the ice into the impossibly cold water below. Despite his great power, the young warrior, whose name was Uubu, instantly felt his body go numb and his vision going red. But instead of surrendering to this cold embrace, he focused his rage, the heat and fury of his power bubbling and churning the water around him. Above, Goku watched the water where Uubu had landed with concern, more for his ward than for himself. However, that proved to be a mistake, as a pillar of boiling liquid rocketed up from the aperture in the ice, inundating Goku completely and searing his skin. He quickly formed a thin protective bubble of translucent energy around him, and used a subtle movement of ki to dry off his blue uniform, but could not see through the steam. As he quickly prepared to use his energy to move away the water vapor, a yellow ball of ki struck him from behind and sent him reeling, right into the waiting arms of Uubu, who had redirected the energy ball to strike Goku just in that way. The surprised saiyan soon found fists driving into his unprepared body, pummeling soft tissue and bone alike. But Goku quickly regained his stature and kicked at his ward's midsection. Uubu saw the attack coming, however, and backflipped into the air, sending out invisible waves of ki that blew his mentor several meters away, into the side of a mountain once more. But this time, Goku teleported before Uubu had a chance to unleash another energy attack, and appeared above the young warrior, bringing his arms down, fists clasped together like he was swinging an axe, and sent Uubu straight down below. But this time, with great effort, Uubu halted his descent in midair, turned around, and unleashed multiple energy projectiles where Goku hovered. The saiyan engaged in evasive maneuvers, dasng this way and that with speed greater than the eye could follow. But Goku sson tired of dodging, and formed a spherical shield of translucent energy that deflected the brunt of the explosions. He then rocketed feet-first straight down, touched the ice with his left foot, and launched himself at the African boy. Uubu, surprised by this tactic, was unable to mount a defense in time to stop his mentor's fist from colliding with his jaw. He stumbled backwards, the taste of copper on his tongue.  
  
Goku was not about to let up, however. He fired a red ball of energy at the young warrior with one fist. Though in pain, Uubu managed to catch the ball within his outstretched hands, but was not focused enough to stop it completely. Instead, the ball of energy pushed him along it's trajectory, making him slide slowly but surely across the snow towards a wall of ice behind. Uubu tensed his muscles and dug his heels in, but still could not gain the traction he needed to stop himself. With a strained cry of anger, he erupted once more with a crackling white aura, and both him and the ball slowed in their travels. Then, with another angry cry and flash of energy, he halted himself completely, and flung his arms skyward, sending the ball upward with them. The energy continued into orbit, and Uubu heaved a sigh of relief, a hesitation that cost him. Goku appeared at his side, kamehameha building, and unleashed the energy wave on the young warrior. Weakened as he was, the blast knocked him off his feet, and sent him tumbling into a wall of solid ice. His body aching with pain, Uubu struggled to get himself free of the icy embrace around him, to find Goku standing next to him, hand outstretched.  
  
"Great job, Uubu; you're really coming along now."  
  
The young warrior grunted. "But you didn't even have to transform to beat me this time."  
  
Goku patted the boy on the head as he got to his feet. "Don't feel bad. It's what I've been trying to do recently. The old Kaioshin told me that the true key to power didn't reside in the super saiyan form. I think I can access most of its power without transforming now. Speaking of him, he and the young Kaioshin should be having lunch right now, and I'm starving. What do you say we pay them a visit?"  
  
The young warrior nodded happily. "Sure!"  
  
"Good." Goku placed two fingers to his forehead and concentrated. After a few seconds, he frowned. "Hm…that's odd."  
  
"What is it, master Goku?"  
  
"I can't sense the old Kaioshin on his planet. He must be concealing his ki or something. I can sense the after-aura of his power, though."  
  
"Can you still get us to Kaioshin Kai?"  
  
"I should, since I can sense a trace of his power there. Hang on." In a few seconds, Goku mumbled something incoherent, grabbed Uubu's shoulder with his free hand, and the two vanished in a flash of light.  
  
They appeared mere moments later on Kaioshin Kai, a green planet with plenty of healthy vegetation and great scenery. "Old man!" Goku called out. "Kaioshin! Hello?!"  
  
There was no response of any kind. Even the air seemed still.  
  
"Maybe they went out for lunch," Uubu suggested hopefully.  
  
"No," Goku replied, "something's very wrong here." 


	3. Chapter 3

Tempest of the Tirani   
  
"Come on, Goten!" Gohan shouted, dodging his younger brother's punches. He sidestepped each one with ease. Goten gritted his teeth in frustration, swinging in high, powerful arcs towards the face of his older brother. "Too slow, still," Gohan announced with a smile, landing an uppercut to the teen's gut. He doubled over, coughing and cursing.  
  
Gohan couldn't help but keep the grin pasted across his face. Apparently, school had taken quite the toll on the young lad, his studies keeping him from keeping his training in check. He was a bit girl crazy as well, only occasionally finding the time to train on his own, or with Trunks, who was most likely in the same boat as he. It had been six years since the appearance of Ubuu, the reincarnation of Buu, and things couldn't possibly be better for the scholar. He had managed to continue his training, as well as focus on his college career, now serving as a professor at the local university. He occasionally found time to train with his father, utilizing the most of the Mystic training provided by the Kaioshin, having even inspired Goku to pursue power without the aid of a transformation... However, he couldn't say the same for Goten...  
  
Suddenly, he clenched his fists, smashing them into the grass below, quaking the earth. His golden aura flashed into view, electricity cracking around him. Gohan was surprised that he was still able to make the second level of super-saiyajin. It had been years since he had first learned to do that...  
  
He leapt to his feet, darting at Gohan with everything he had. Gohan planted his feet, feeling the power surge through him as the electric bolts snapped to life around him. His hair extended, waving slowly with the motion of the wind as he waited for the teen to reach him. Now...  
  
Gohan fell to his back, watching Goten sail over him. He kicked his feet directly into the gut of the young saiyajin, launching him straight into the air. He followed quickly, appearing above the boy to plow a driving punch straight into his ribcage. Goten cursed again, frustrated that he was defenseless against his older sibling. He tried desperately to block the attacks, disappearing and reappearing at random locations, hoping to trick his elder. Gohan smiled, firing a ki blast into empty space, watching it connect with the rematerializing Goten. The explosion sent an enormous shockwave through the area, uprooting trees and tearing apart the ground as its ring of destruction connected. The young saiyajin collapsed promptly, bouncing off the earth as he hit. He cursed in irritation, standing to his feet as Gohan arrived next to him.  
  
"Why do you want to train with me?" Goten asked annoyedly. "You rip your punching bag?"  
  
"Oh, it's not that bad," Gohan said jokingly. "You're a great fighter, you just need to be refreshed on technique again, that's all. You remind me of me..." He patted his brother on the back, grinning as he remembered how foolish he felt while his father watched him try to face Doubler, an opponent much weaker than he, but an opponent that he could not defeat because of his own lack of skill. He still remembered Vegeta's own words... Such a waste...  
  
"Well, right now, all I have is a bad headache, and a hurt pride..." Goten said, wiping a speck of blood from his mouth.  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it," Gohan said. " I can most likely beat dad at this point..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I don't know if he'd like to admit it, but yeah,"the scholar said, beaming. "I think so..."   
  
Without warning, Gohan felt the familiar calling of his lifelong friend, Piccolo... He craned his neck, it had been a while since he had received any kind of message from the Namek, who had been spending time training his own son, Snare. Something must be wrong...  
  
"What is it?" Goten asked, gazing at his older brother.  
  
"I dont' know," the saiyajin answered.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Yes, I think so...Come on." Gohan left the ground, flying into the bright blue sky.  
  
"Where are we going?" Goten called, shooting after him.  
  
"Kami's Palace!" They roared through the clouds, hoping to find an answer to this recent turn of events... 


	4. Chapter 4

Tempest of the Tirani   
  
****  
  
The figure stood vigil in the afternoon sun, looking around for nothing in particular, hoping that perhaps something interesting would come along. Maybe some ultra-powerful being would decide to attack him...  
  
Vegeta sighed. Such things were just pointless to even wish for these days. The saiyajin had seen virtually no action since the fight against the Majin Buu, his fighting having remained in a sort of remission for the past years. Sure, he still managed to train several times a week, always bringing his power level continuously higher....but it wasn't the same. He didn't really have anyone to train with either... Yes, there was Trunks, but he was busy with school these days, and was only able to fit in a few times of training per month, much less than what Vegeta had hoped for. Oh well, he thought. It's not like they had anything to worry about. The only person that he could really train with and learn a good deal would be from Kakorotto, but it would have been awfully embarassing to suggest that to the lifelong rival...  
  
He sighed again, recollecting the myriad of memories he had received while on Earth. So many different things and happenstances had brought him to the place where he was this very day. He was married to a beautiful woman, who happened to be the sole inheritor of a worldwide monopoly of technology, kids that made him proud... There was everything that a man could want. Of course, Vegeta was no man. He was a saiyajin... He began to pace back and forth through the patio of their home, as he struggled to maintain his control over the boredom that had become all too common in recent days...  
  
Vegeta stopped, overlooking the land before him. Who would have thought that he would end up enjoying this planet that he had at one point nearly destroyed? It wasn't too often that he just stopped to enjoy it... He let his mind wander once more, pondering over the possibilities that could have been his life if he had continued in his path as a saiyajin destructor... He would definitely not have been happy the way he is. Of course, he wouldn't have been nearly this bored. He cursed, hopping back and forth lightly on one foot. Maybe there was something he could punch...  
  
"Bored again?" Bulma joked from behind him. She placed a hand on his shoulder gently, warming up to him. He let out a sign of irritation, not wanting her to get the "I told you so" out of this conversation. So much for a great warrior, he thought. He couldn't even win a fight with his wife...  
  
"I told you," she said, giggling a little. "You should have just asked Goku..."  
  
"I will not ask Kakorotto if I can train with him," Vegeta spat. He pulled her hand from his shoulder, stepping forward.  
  
"I thought you were going to work on this pride issue we keep talking about?" She smiled, stepping forward.  
  
"Don't defy me, woman," he said bitterly. "I will do how I please, when I please. And right now, I'm going to go for a walk." He shot off into the air, hovering away.  
  
"Just be back in time for dinner!" She called after him.  
  
"I'll be home whenever I want!" he said. He cursed, flying away. How he longed to get back his killer edge that he had once held...He could feel it, nipping at his heels, wanting to resurface again... But how?  
  
Suddenly, a sudden flash of distress interrupted his thoughts... "What?" he asked, looking around the sky. He smiled. Something was wrong! Thank heavens, the Earth might actually be in danger... Vegeta rocketed through the air, towards Kame Palace. Hopefully, his guess would be correct. The saiyajin prince grinned with mischief. He would be the king of all fighters once again... 


	5. Chapter 5

Tempest of the Tirani   
  
With a slight burst of sound and light, Goku and Uubu materialized on the shiny white tile of Kami's lookout, to find Piccolo, snare, and Dende waiting patiently for them both, white capes billowing in the thin but chill air. Uubu, having never encountered Snare before was surprised to see the smaller namek, only a few inches taller than he, yet ten years younger. "Uh…hi," he managed to say.  
  
Goku as well was more than a little taken aback by the newest addition to the namek family on Earth. "Nice to meet you," he said heartily, a pleasant grin on his face.  
  
Piccolo interjected before Snare could issue a reply. "Goku, long time no see. This is my progeny, Snare."  
  
Goku fell flat on his back in surprise. After a few awkward moments, he stood back up. "You're a…mommy?"  
  
Piccolo groaned. "Namek's are asexual, Goku."  
  
"A sectional? Who's singing?"  
  
"We birth through eggs, remember?"  
  
Goku grinned like an idiot. "Oh, yeah! Haha! I forgot!"  
  
For the first time ever, Piccolo rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I take it you have sensed the same thing we have? That there are no gods in the heavens?"  
  
Goku nodded solemnly, suddenly serious. "Yes. Neither the Kaioshins nor Kaiosama are anywhere I can sense. And there's that force; well concealed, but still…"  
  
"That's not all. Dende said it felt to him as if the very fabric of reality has been torn apart. Right, Dende?"  
  
The timid god of Earth nodded his agreement. "Yes. It was horrible. All of my godly senses were bombarded with pain, as if my body were filled with acid and hot barbed wire. I called out to the other gods, but apparently, King Yama and the rest of the Kaios have vanished as well. There is a sentient force behind all this; an intelligent and deadly one."  
  
Nearby, Snare nodded. "And believe me, there are more than one." And then, from above, Goten and Gohan were descending towards them. Goku saw them and waved, grinning.  
  
"Gohan! Goten! Good to see you!"  
  
"Hey, dad!" Goten exclaimed while Gohan just nodded.  
  
"It has been a long time, hasn't it?" Goku stated. "And it looks like both of you have been keeping up with your training. I've been keeping busy myself-" he motioned over to dark-skinned 16-year-old behind him, "-training Uubu. You remember him, don't you?"  
  
"Hi," was all the youth said.  
  
"Enough of this foolishness," A familiar voice rasped from nearby. And with a few cocky strides, Vegita came into view, decked out in his blue bodysuit that he had adopted ever since after Cell had died. "We have a great force approaching us. It is time to get down to business." He eyed Goku with a feral anticipation that the saiyan had not been on the receiving end of in awhile. "Hadn't we?"  
  
Just then, there was a great flash of white light, and a long-haired being appeared between the warriors. He was clad in blood red robes, with a face as pale as an albino's, but with pale blue eyes and chiseled features. On either of his temples were strange metallic devices, like plug-ins to a wall socket, but with round apertures and tiny wires running around them. His ears were pointy and long, which matched his elfin size and face. Even though his body was filthy and unnaturally thin, he carried with him a sort of effortless grace which immediately made the fighters sure that they were meeting one of the gods.  
  
"My name is Banira," he said in a high tenor voice, "and I need your help."  
  
* * * *  
  
Trunks made a triple loop in the sky, happy to finally be free, at least for a little while, of the tedium that being head of Capsule Corp brought. Unfortunately for him, this was not a very frequent occurrence. He was always either working or training with his father(far more the former than the latter); he didn't have much time to himself. Nor, even, was there much to do in his free time. Everything was so damn peaceful…  
  
Trunks' flight path was abruptly interrupted by the appearance of a hooded figure. With a cry of surprise, the purple-haired youth halted directly in midair.  
  
"Who are you and what the hell are you doing?"  
  
The dark form shimmered with a pale blue light, and Trunks suddenly felt a chill. "I am the Sentry, the guardian of all time and space. You are Trunks, the one whom I seek. The scientist."  
  
The youth gulped and nodded, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead. "Well, yes."  
  
"Of course you are. Now, I must show you something. Please, take my hand." He extended a cloaked wrist, a pale blue glow emanating from his fingers. Nervously, Trunks took it, and his world turned upside-down. His vision went black, then was filled by small pinpoints of light. He looked around, to find himself in the depths of space. Reflexively, his hands went to his throat, and he gasped for breath in a panic.  
  
"I know you are a scientist, Trunks, but must you be so predictable?" the Sentry asked from next to him, hovering in the void. "Don't rely on your senses here. You can breath. This is not really happening, at least not in the sense that it can affect us, or vice-versa. Now, look."  
  
He pointed below, where an area of space was rippling and distorting, as if it were a liquid of some sort. At once, it burst into a massive display of colored light, tendrils of luminescent energy lashing out as an aperture opened wide in space. Slowly, the Tirani ship emerged, brown and ugly, like a cocoon belonging to some giant monster. As Trunks watched in awe, the Sentry continued.   
  
"Your timeline is in danger. A race of powerful interdimensional conquerors called the Tirani have breached the veil of time and space so that they may take control your dimension and add it to their empire. They have conquered many universes, and yours is next."  
  
"This is impossible! No one can cross between realities like that!"  
  
The Sentry looked at him coldly. "It's not as impossible as you may think, Trunks. In fact, wasn't it your counterpart that first utilized time travel to come to this timeline?"  
  
"That's not the same thing," Trunks shot back. "Besides, my counterpart was only able to cross to our timeline and his own, not multiple ones like you claim this group is doing."  
  
"Oh, but he could have, but only if certain circumstances were met. You see, Trunks was only able to time-travel to an alternate timeline because it is impossible to do otherwise. For, you see, time is constantly erasing itself as it progresses. True, it is possible to slow time, and even travel to the future, but not the past. In Mirai Trunks' case, the time-machine took him to the closest possible timeline within the grounds he set."  
  
"But don't all timelines progress at the same rate?" Trunks inquired.  
  
"Oh gods, no! While time does erase itself, new timelines are created in their wake. Eventually, all timelines end and are reborn. It is the cycle of entropy."  
  
"So my counterpart did not create the timeline we're in now?"  
  
"Well, he had some role in it, but not that much. The time when Goku contracted the heart virus had nothing to do with Trunks' appearance here; in fact, it was about the only major difference in this timeline, except for his appearance, and the fact that the androids were much stronger here."  
  
"So you're saying that Mirai Trunks could have traveled even further into the past, but it would have been a different timeline form than either that one or this one?"  
  
"Exactly. Note that every time he came to this timeline, it was in a time later than this one. For some reason, the fact that the machine had attuned itself to this reality, as had Mirai Trunks, it kept returning."  
  
"But how could he do that? I mean, the timelines couldn't have been in sync all those times for him to be able to return here as often as he did."  
  
"You're getting quite good at this, Trunks, and of course you're right. But I personally made sure he returned to your timeline each time, in order to limit the damage he'd do. There was no way I'd let that warrior corrupt that many timelines."  
  
"So what does this have to do with the invaders?"  
  
"They are using a form of time-travel, but not one that I can control. Instead of traveling to a specific time, they travel aimlessly outside of time until a current catches them, leaving an anchor of sorts behind them so that they can return, much in the same way I did for Trunks."  
  
"How are they doing it?"  
  
"If I knew that, I might be able to find a way to counter it. I believe it has something to do with the gods of each universe. But as it is, they already have three different conquered universes under their belts, each in different stages in their personal timelines, and are meaning to conquer this one as well. There is no real strategic advantage to coming at this time or this universe; this is just the first one they happened upon."  
  
"So what are you doing here? What's your stake in all this?"  
  
The Sentry's glared at him then, his hood seeming to be a cyclopean void. "I'm the guardian of time, which includes all dimensions, no matter where they are in development. I mean to stop them here. I am coming to you because the rest are already hearing the same story on the place that you call Kami's lookout. You must go there, but make no mention of me, though you are welcome to use the rest of the information I have given you."  
  
At once, they were back to Terra Firma, both still hovering in the air.   
  
"For now, farewell, Trunks. May you and your fellow warriors find the strength to defeat this foe."  
  
With a shimmer of light, the Sentry vanished, leaving Trunks alone, and very confused. Reluctantly, he took off for Kami's lookout. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tempest of the Tirani   
  
Gohan glanced around, observing the old faces as Vegeta, Piccolo, Snare, Goten, Ubuu, Goku, Dende, and Popo listened to the new arrival with severe interest. Vegeta seemed particularly interested, though he tried as much as possible to fiegn boredom. Gohan sighed. Still too much pride to admit that he was bored out of his mind lately. Same as all the rest of them, most likely. It had been years since there was any kind of conflict, and this was definitely a worthwhile possibility.   
  
"They are on their way here," Banira's sudden outburst threw Gohan's thoughts off track.  
  
"What exactly are they?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"They are conquerors, warriors... They travel throughout all of space in order to find the one thing that they truly seek..."  
  
Just then, Trunks came roaring to a halt, sliding in to the middle of them. "Guys! I have some news for you!"  
  
"Well, you might want to hold it, Trunks," Vegeta nodded to his son. "Any experiment you've succeeded at is overshadowed by this stranger."  
  
"No, I-" Trunks looked at the others, sighing. Suddenly, he saw Banira, opening his eyes in shock. "You're a god?"  
  
"Quite bright for a mortal," the elfin figure replied, letting out what could have been a smile, before years of whatever torment he had been through. "Nonetheless," he offered. "We don't have much time. The Tirani are on their way to this Earth, in this universe."  
  
Gohan perked up. "This universe?"  
  
"They travel across dimensions," Trunks interrupted. "And now they are in ours."  
  
"Once again, I am impressed. Yes, they are now in this universe, and they are on their way to conquer and destroy it, just like the others that they have ravaged... just like my own."  
  
"How did you get here?" Goku stepped forward as he inquired.  
  
"I was a prisoner on their ship. They use the gods that they collect from each universe as trophies, it seems... None of us are quite sure what exactly they are after."  
  
"Trophies?" Trunks asked, propping his hand on his chin. "What about energy?"  
  
"Yes, that possibility has crossed our minds as well," Banira nodded. "But there is just something about the way that we are kept... as if on display for someone to see. They pull the life from our bodies, yes, but that doesn't seem that it's all that they want."  
  
"Any ideas?" The scientist asked again.  
  
"Wait a second," Goten said. "How can they do that? Cross dimensions, I mean."  
  
"It's just like time travel," his older friend answered. "I doubt that they can really control it so much as they know how to keep on going."  
  
Banira eyed Trunks oddly. "Yes, that is the same thing I gathered... they're nomads, with no real destination, just the means to move."  
  
"Trunks, you're awfully well informed," Vegeta said, gazing at him curiously. His son shrugged.  
  
"It's a little bit of a theory that I've been working on... plus, I could feel the ki... it all just seemed so unnatural." Vegeta didn't seem too convinced. Gohan frowned. Neither did he, for that matter. Trunks sure seemed in the know for a simple scientist...  
  
"Nevertheless," Piccolo interrupted. "They're on their way here. What are we up against?"  
  
"It's hard to describe just what they are," Banira explained. "Unlike most gods, I am an expert in fighting, and I possess tremendous strength-"  
  
"Yes," Snare spoke up. "I could feelt it." Gohan smiled. So he had some of that good old wisdom that Piccolo had always had.  
  
"They totally overpowered even the strongest fighters in our universe, as well as myself," Banira continued. "They usually take the mortals to another area of the ship... and I have no idea what happens there. All I can hear is the screaming." The defenders of Earth began to glance around nervously. This was beginning to become more and more of a desperate situation with every sentence. "They are ruthless, and have no souls," Banira began to tremble, anger and frustration in his tone. "And their way of fighting and power is something to the likes that I have never seen before. They rely on mentality rather than brute strength, which makes them the most dangerous aliens to ever exist. You can not outsmart them, you can not surprise them."  
  
"Speaking of surprises," Dende said, whipping around to stare off into the sky. "We have some visitors..."  
  
Piccolo ran forward. "The Tirani?!"  
  
"No...these are different..."  
  
Gohan cocked his eyebrows towards them. How could they not feel the beings? Then, it hit him. "They have no ki."  
  
"No ki?" Vegeta stepped to his side.  
  
"Like the androids," Goku said solemnly. "Let's go meet them. Vegeta, Ubuu, and myself will go handle this situation. The rest of you stay here- the Tirani are close." Gohan noticed the wide grin that was momentarily on Vegeta's face. The saiyajin prince was once again in his pure form. Ubuu nervously made his way forward, looking around at the other fighters... he had obviously never been in real combat before. "We're counting on you, guys."  
  
And with that, Goku, Vegeta, and Ubuu took to the skies, racing to meet whatever evil concoctions had just landed on the planet... 


	7. Chapter 7

Tempest of the Tirani   
  
Goku flew close to his pupil - occasionally turning his head to look at him. Uubu obviously tried to hide it, but he seemed a bit nervous. It's not too suprising. The boy has incredible power, but he's never fought anybody for real. Hopefully, all these years of training will shine through. And, maybe he'll show just a little of the ferocity he onced possessed as the demon, Buu.  
  
"Up there," Vegeta said. His eyes squinted under a V-shaped brow. The Saiya-jin prince knew how to put on a fighting face.  
  
Goku looked ahead and saw them. Three metallic beings stood atop a skyscraper. Their chrome bodies were hard to miss as the sun's reflection could pierce one's vision. They just stood there, as if they were waiting, "Good, let's go!" he said. He couldn't help but notice that the trio looked almost familiar.  
  
Their feet clacked the roof as they dove from the air. The pair of trios stared at each other for a moment. Resembling lizard-like humanoids, their bodies sported a sleek, metallic design as rays of sunlight blindingly bounced off of their bodies. The three of them smiled - still not saying a word - only laughing under their breaths.  
  
"Furiza!" shouted Goku. His jaw dropped and he looked on in amazement. Vegeta seemed confused as well.  
  
"Furiza and Cold..."  
  
"Who?" Uubu couldn't piece the situation together. Here, his mentor and Vegeta seemed awestruck, and they left him in the dark.  
  
"How..," Goku hesitated, "why are you here?"  
  
"Oh," Furiza grinned, "our hunt for Saiya-jin blood never ended," his eyes flickered with what appeared to be data, "such an improvement in power," the flickering stopped, "but it's beneath me now. And I doubt your precious transformation could possibly increase it enough."  
  
Goku stood confident. He had a habit of conserving energy until needed, and so did his companions. Still, they would have to be careful. Something else, however, troubled Goku. He remembered King Cold, but who was the third warrior? He looked at him.  
  
"My brother, Coola," said Furiza, "I've been told that you wouldn't know him, but the two of you fought in a another reality."  
  
"What reality?" Vegeta interrupted, "who are you?"  
  
"That's enough," Coola stepped in, "we're wasting time, already," his metallic body sparked with energy.  
  
"Right," said Goku with a smile, "Furiza, you and I..."  
  
"Kakarotto!" Vegeta stepped in again, "whatever universe he can from, he owes me a debt. Please," he didn't change his expression much. But his eyes shimmered. It was as if he wanted approval.  
  
Goku nodded, "Fine," Vegeta smiled and faced his opponent. Goku then turned to Uubu, "which one do you want?"  
  
Uubu had already made up his mind, "the Coola fellow - I don't like his attitude."  
  
"Then I'll fight King Cold," said Goku. He looked at Cold, "don't worry, I don't plan to kill you. I want to ask you something."  
  
Bewilderment swept over King Cold's face, "Really? Don't be stupid," he balled his fists and started an advance with his hulking body.  
  
Goku put his hand up, "Wait, please. Why don't we fight somewhere else?"  
  
"Alright," said Coola, gracefully. He slowly lifted his hand in the air as the others watched on. He threw his arm down quickly, and shot a blast straight down through the building. The beam split the brittle structure and hammered the ground, "We'll fight where we please!" he yelled as he drifted through the dust cloud.  
  
"Stop it!" Uubu flashed through the smoke and debris and knocked Coola into the distance. The young one followed to do battle with the metallic lizard.  
  
The remaining four blurred out of vision with fantastic speed. Each one took to their assigned opponent as the three pairs split up.  
  
***  
  
Vegeta simply dodged attacks in order to lead Furiza away from the city limits. This is something he may not have done in the past, and it certainly showed a change. He calmly swayed in and out of vision - backing off from all offensive maneuvers. Once he felt comfortable, they stopped. The metal monster felt a bit flustered, but tried to hide it.  
  
"Furiza," he said, "in whatever trials you've been though, you may not know that I've been to hell already," a small grin stretched under his nose, "there's a spot for you."  
  
"Hmmph," the lizard smiled as data flashed in his eyes, "I'll never have to go there. You can't win, especially with that power. Can you change like the other monkey does?" he just smiled again.  
  
With no effort, Vegeta's hair flashed with a golden shine and sparks of energy flowed around him. He gradually hovered inches from the ground and floated in Furiza's direction.  
  
The data flashed wildly in the metal monster's eyes, "Thirty-eight hundred kilis...that's nearly thirty percent more than before..."  
  
"Are you still measuring power that way?" said Vegeta, "I'll have to show you, then. HAAAAA!"  
  
With that, the saiya-jin screamed and a blast of aura fluctuated as if untamed. The force of ki alone sent rocks and dirt flying in all directions. Furiza dropped his jaw, "It's... it's four thousand!" He gripped the earth with his feet, but the Saiya-jin shockwave uprooted his hold as he slid backward. 


	8. Chapter 8

Tempest of the Tirani   
  
A sudden feeling fell on the Elven god. "They've dropped more," said Banira. He sensed the presence of new ki a split second before the others could. "I think we should go."  
  
"They're not so strong," said Snare, "but they have numbers."  
  
"Well, then," said Gohan, "I don't have to hear anymore." His lips spread a confident smile and he started to walk towards the edge of Dende's lookout. Trunks and Goten followed – only shrugging their shoulders.  
  
Piccolo walked closely behind Gohan. He secretly admired his friend. Ever since they began training all those years ago, Gohan's power was never short of remarkable. In a fit of anger he could topple nearly any enemy, and now he stood as the most powerful ally the Earth could ever hope to have. The Namek still thought of him as a son, second only to Snare.  
  
Snare seemed to have a fighting spirit. He had a way about him that would hide it from others, but Piccolo could tell that he was ready for a real battle. Mostly in meditation, they trained together for the past few years, but the young Namek has never stepped into a fight where the opponent intended real harm. Learning such skills and never using them must have been nerve-racking to someone so young.  
  
"Come on," said Banira, "I'll tell you more along the way."  
  
Everybody took to the air save Dende and Popo.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"So, they get stronger?" said Piccolo. A bit of confidence left him, but he wouldn't show it.  
  
"These are your standard soldiers," Banira replied, "we can fight them with little difficulty, but those high-ranking individuals are not to be taken lightly."  
  
"So, we'll warm up on these low-class losers," said Goten, "and kick some Tirani tail when the big boys show up!"  
  
Trunks didn't seem so confident. He just eye-balled Goten with a stare that said, "You're nuts."  
  
Suddenly, Piccolo made a sound as if he were choking. "Let's hurry!" he yelled as he darted into a flaming city.  
  
It was unbelievable. Salara, once a prosperous and bustling city had been ruined. Massive buildings and other such architectural marvels had crumbled under a lack of support and flames danced wildly across the debris. As they swooped in, the group could see the bringers of this destruction; bluish-green warriors flying about, blasting everything in sight.  
  
"Damn you!" Piccolo screamed. His eyes narrowed, gleaming with baleful malice and raging inferno of ki consumed his body. The powerful green warrior shot forward and with a single kick, shattered the body of a Tirani soldier. There was a wet cracking sound as the body collided with what might have once been a wall. "Kill them all!"  
  
Trunks and Goten split up and met the hordes. Along with Gohan, they found themselves swamped with fighters as a Tirani team effort took effect. Covered in blurring bodies, one couldn't even see them. Still, they managed to hold on.  
  
Snare stayed close to Piccolo, killing any who dared to attack his father's back.  
  
Piccolo seemed angered. "Don't worry about me!" he said. "There are more over there. Now go!"  
  
"But..." he didn't want to leave.  
  
"Take them!" he yelled as he vaporized another Tirani soldier.  
  
"Yes…" Snare did as he was told. He flew several blocks away and started his own fight. Amidst the battles, however, he found himself looking over his shoulder to check on Piccolo. Despite his strength, it angered him to know that others were trying to hurt his father.  
  
Gohan had no difficulty whatsoever. A swarm of soldiers charged him together. With fists balled and auras shimmering, they screamed battle cries in their native language, and streaked across the city at maddening speeds. They soared through the air like rockets as streams of energy fluttered behind them. Gohan simply lifted his hand.  
  
They all stopped in their tracks. Hovering in the air, the sound of struggling crackled. They couldn't believe there was somebody so strong. Movement was impossible.   
  
Gohan opened his senses. He could tell that the people had already been killed. With nothing but Tirani surrounding him, his power welled over a flashing body as he prepared an onslaught.  
  
Elsewhere, Banira chose not to fight. The people of this city were already dead, and he saw that the Earth warriors were having no difficulty. Hovering high in the air, he stretched out his senses. He was more concerned with the real threat than these low-class soldiers. If the likes of Droste or Sarroti were to drop in, he would have to detect them immediately. 


	9. Chapter 9

Tempest of the Tirani   
  
A thick vapor began to form in the sky as the warriors of Earth finished the last of the grunts. Slowly, in an ebb and tide, it descended to the paved streets of Satan city, beginning to take on the shape of a giant. Banira trembled as he felt the awesome magical force of the strange mist, and called down to the others with a noticeable edge in his voice.  
  
"Get back! The Tirani is unleashing his inner demon!"  
  
Snare simply stared back with a quizzical look, as did the others. But a beastial roar from below alerted them to the danger they were in. The vapor concealed and took on substance and color, shaping itself from the ground up. Thick, black, taloned legs gripped and tore the concrete. A segmented tail of the same color swished back and forth, its strength destroying the sides of buildings in idleness. Its chest was a mixed green and black, with a hard carapace serving for a breastplate. But the most fearsome sight to behold was the creature's face, white and round, like a death's head, eyes hollow save for two burning embers that gleamed with evil intent. It was as tall as any building, a true site to behold.  
  
"Holy crap!" Goten exclaimed with more than a twinge of fear. "What is it?"  
  
"It's called Hildegarn," Banira exclaimed. "A demon from another dimension. The leader of the Tirani, Toblerone, contains it within his body. The demon drains a planet of all energy, energy which that demented conqueror uses for his own ends. A group such as yours defeated it in another timeline, with great difficulty."  
  
Gohan gleamed with surprising bravado. "Then we'll take it down here as well!" His body igniting with a coruscating aura of white, bright as any star, he plummeted downwards to meet this new challenge. He placed his hands in front of him, a yellow ovoid of energy forming. Just before contact, he unleashed his Masenko at the great beast, certain of impact. However, the demon vanished in a swirl of mist, and the attack hit only the building behind it. Amazed, Gohan paused long enough for Hildegarn to re-form behind him and lash out with its giant tail. The mystic saiyan was battered into a skyscaper, the force of his momentum taking him all the way though.  
  
"Does this creature have any weaknesses?" Piccolo inquired of the god.  
  
"None that I know of," the pale alien admitted.  
  
"Then we'll just have to find one." He turned to his son. "Come on, Snare, let's kill us a demon."  
  
Uubu ducked as a shiny metallic fist whizzed over his head, then sent a smashing uppercut to Coola's jaw. The chrome lizard issued a mechanical grunt and stumbled back as the fighter leapt backwards and skywards, channeling his energy into his palms. But, recovering far faster than the dark-skinned teen had anticipated, Coola smirked, and his tail elongated, heading straight for Uubu's gut and sprouting sharp edges on either side. However, six years of training with Goku paid off. He dashed aside just in time, and felt the breeze as the deadly appendage brushed up against his clothing, then retracted just as quickly. He glanced down at his blue Gi, finding a cut over six inches long in the cloth, though no abrasion in his flesh. If he had reacted just a fraction of a second later…But Coola gave him no time to ponder, this time sending his diamond-sharp tail racing for Uubu's head. The mohawked warrior bent over backwards, as if doing the limbo, and watched as the chrome, bladed body part sail over him. He then twisted to the side, gripping the blunt ends of the tail between thinly muscular arms and squeezed. He jerked upwards on the tail, catching Coola by surprise and lifting the alien from the ground. Uubu began to spin like a top, taking the evil lizard with him as went, building momentum and turning both into a blur of motion. When the time felt right, Uubu released the metallic villain, flinging him into the pavement below, the impact forming a good-sized crater. Coola's gyros groaned as he returned to his feet, but a readout from his sensors made him stop in his tracks. Above, Uubu was focusing a great amount of ki, cupping his palms to his side in a telltale manner. Blue energy erupted between his hands, forming a small but concentrated orb. Uubu did not say the word, rather, he just screamed, releasing the wave on the now hapless villain. Abruptly, the force of the energy forced Coola onto his back, and then the explosion washed over him, separating an arm from his chrome body, the force of the ki tripling the size of the crater. Then his world went white as his sensors were flooded with data, both on the energy output of the Kamehameha and a full system's diagnostic.  
  
Hovering, the dark-skinned fighter watched as his foe's metal arm flailed off several yards away from ground zero. He allowed himself a moment of brief satisfaction, but that was interrupted by tiny wires slithering along the pavement, both from the broken appendage and from the smoking crater. The metallic tendrils met, pulling the arm into the crater, where it rejoined with its rightful owner. A fit of laughter, made even more dreadful by its mechanical lack of tone or intent, emerged from the aperture in the street. There was a brief rush of air as the villain used his power to brush away the smoke from around him, standing resolute in the center of the hole in the concrete. Uubu felt his spirits drop. "No…"  
  
"A powerful attack, to be sure," the metallic lizard mocked. He glared at Uubu, his face turning grim. "But not nearly powerful enough."  
  
The teen almost panicked, looking around for Goku to assist him. But then, his master's word echoed in his mind. /Your power is a lot like my son's was: it is unlocked through anger. First, you and I shall work on honing your rage. Then, and only then, will we work on controlling you power without it./ Uubu regained his composure, and allowed his anger to grow. How dare they come to this planet and threaten those he cared for! Abruptly, his aura grew, pink lightning racing up and down his expanding muscles.  
  
Now it was Coola's turn to be afraid. "What?" he piped in a voice that sounded surprisingly tinny, though it came from an electronic voice box. 


	10. Chapter 10

Tempest of the Tirani   
  
Meanwhile, Vegita placed a hard elbow to the shiny silverfish face of the extra-dimensional Freiza, sending the alien careening into a canyon below. /Good,/ the saiyan prince reflected inwardly, /here, we can get down to business/ He felt a little of the old fire burning within, and to his surprise, almost a sense of elation at the prospect of finishing of a Freiza far stronger than any Goku had ever faced.  
  
"How does it feel, Freiza?" he boasted as the angry villain levitated once more to the same level Vegita hovered.  
  
"Curse you, monkey! I'll have your heart in my hands yet!"  
  
The saiyan merely grinned. "Tell me, did you destroy the Planet Vegita in your timeline as well?"  
  
Freiza's pride got the better of him, and a murderous smirked crossed his chrome lips. "Of course I did, puny saiyan. They all died so easily." He stuck out a sliver tongue and licked his chops.  
  
"Then," the saiyan warrior declared, "In the name of all the saiyans you've destroyed, I hereby sentence you to death!" He lifted his left arm, palm outwards, blue energy gathering as his gold aura flickered.  
  
"I never had the chance to use this attack on the you I knew, Freiza, but I'll settle for this. Big Bang Attack!" A coruscating sphere of blue emerged from his hand, increasing in size as it raced toward the surprised changeling.   
  
Freiza only muttered the word "What?" as the orb collided with and inundated his body, sending him tumbling head-over heels into a rocky canyon wall, where the attack detonated, spewing bluish-white energy everywhere. Vegita allowed himself a triumphant laugh as shards of shrapnel whisked by his face. For a moment, he almost wished it hadn't ended that simply…and then his wish was granted. The mechanical Freiza emerged from the indenture in the cliffside, apparently undamaged. But that didn't make sense, unless thedan robots could heal their artificial bodies…  
  
Freiza extended both arms, then brought his two thumbs together in from of his sternum, arms still extended. He smiled as a beam of yellow ki emerged, racing to knock the saiyan prince out of the sky. Despite his all-too-apparent surprise, Vegita nevertheless retained enough composure to dodge the ray, and even return fire by releasing five tiny bursts of red ki from both hands. Freiza took flight, maneuvering in the air to avoid the energy. Something about this troubled Vegita. /He seems faster than before…/ His train of thought was derailed as Freiza imbedded his fist into the warrior's stomach. The saiyan prince made a choking grunt as some of his internal organs began to seep fluid. The force of the blow sent his body sailing away, only to find the evil tyrant in his flight path. With great effort, Vegita turned his body around, managing to plant his foot in the chest of his assailant. The chrome lizard was knocked back by the blow, but even as the lizard sailed backward, Vegita couldn't shake the feeling that somehow, the alien's metal carapace had become harder.  
  
Goku leaned his head to the side as a thick silverish arm almost clipped his ear. He then ducked low, lashing out with his left foot in order to trip up King Cold. Of all of the changeling aggressors, this one was the slowest, as his horned mechanical body was the biggest and bulkiest. Cold hit the pavement hard, making a clang as he collided. Goku gripped him by the tail, and with one swift motion, hurled him away from the city. Goku then took flight, pursuing the alien, and with one outstretched hand, sent an invisible tide of ki at the flailing Cold, further lengthening his flight, as well as distance from the city. However, the tyrant-turned-slave cast his arms out to his sides, using his power to halt his flight. He whirled around as Goku approached, catching the surprised saiyan in the jaw with a hard right hook. Goku was flung to the side, but managed to right himself in the air, gently drifting to the dirt below.  
  
"Why don't you transform, like your friend did," Cold taunted in a rather prissy, yet artificial, voice.  
  
"I don't need to transform to defeat you. I have other methods." Suddenly, Goku's hair spiked, but did not change color from its normal black tint, and his white ki aura changed to gold. Cold, now lowering himself to the ground as well, betrayed a surprised look. Goku had grown in power just as much, if not more, than Vegita had with his transformation.  
  
"What are you?" he uttered.  
  
"Oh, that's nothing. Watch this." Abruptly, Goku'a aura doubled in size, and electricity danced along his body. It seemed even stronger than Vegita's second transformation…  
  
Cold decided it was best to attack all-out. He rushed Goku at top speed, attempting to clothesline the saiyan. But at the last instant, Goku ducked, and used his arm like a knife, cutting the villain in two. Goku prepared to move in and evaporate the two halves entirely, but almost immediately, they joined back together. The lizard-like alien then whirled around, planting a roundhouse kick on the warrior's cheek. The saiyan's body twirled around like a top, then flopped to the dirt. Goku returned to his feet, rubbing his jaw. Had Cold somehow grown more powerful in those few seconds? He clenched his fists at his sides, increasing his ki. Yes, this was far more effective than the super saiyan transformation. No bodily strain, no anger, and no using up of ki. Now, if he could only get this to work for the third super saiyan stage…   
  
***  
  
The group scattered as Hildegarn's plated hand swooped through the air. He didn't like the idea of missing and opened his enourmous mouth. Blasts of energy shot out like flying freight trains and decimated the impact areas. He howled a monsterous roar and whipped his tail wildy.  
  
"Are you ok?" asked Piccolo. Gohan hovered close by amidst a crumbling city below. A hazy ki trail lingered behind him.  
  
"I'm fine, I shouldn't have been so hasty, sorry," he said, "I hope you don't mind if I pick your brain, Piccolo, but we need a plan."  
  
"His body is hunched, look at his head," said Piccolo, "we'll distract the brute. Gohan, you're the only one strong enough to really hurt him, so I want you to hit him from behind," he looked at the others, "keep to the skies, I want to limit any damage done to the earth and force him so use his energy."  
  
"Right," Goten nodded, Trunks did the same.  
  
"And, you," Piccolo said to Banira, "god, or no god, I expect you to get in on this one."  
  
Banira wasn't used to being talked to in a such a way, but the situation called for adjustment. He made a slight sneer, "I will."  
  
Flying talons broke up the meeting as the six warriors scattered. Hildegarn's skeletal face followed their movements as they darted about the atmosphere. Snare swooped in and threw a quick ball of energy at the monster's gut. The towering demon tried to swat the flying Namek, but he literally slipped through his fingers. Trunks zig-zagged about the demon's feet as he tried to squash him. Hildegarn caught a light in the corner of his eye. He looked up only to have Goten smash into his white face. The lumbering creature took a few steps back and roared in anger.  
  
With the monster's mouth wide-open, Piccolo tossed a spiraling beam of energy down Hildegarn's throat from mid-air. It detonated in a flash of glowing heat and sizzled the brute's innards. Hildegarn grabbed his neck, hunched over and started coughing clouds of smoke. He wheezed and chomped his jaw to see if it were still working. Near-invisible trails of ki floating and pointing behind him began to fluctuate wildy. He huffed a bit of smoke and disappeared, leaving only a silhouette of his massive image. Hildegarn re-appeared behind the senior Namek and swatted him into a building. The sky-scraper's support gave out and it collapsed on top of him.  
  
"Father!" Snare flew down to the rubble in a flash of light.  
  
The monster started his advance again. As he came back down to earth Banira swooped in and nailed the side of Hildegarn's head. The god flew up and tossed a fire ball at the creature to add to the injury, but it had little effect. The hulking demon flew at Banira and swatted him into the earth - just as he did to Piccolo. 


End file.
